The emptiness within
by resilver15
Summary: when the emptiness within starts killing you. please read the full summary inside and rr
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: hp doesn't belong to me everything you don't recognize does

Summary: the truth is going to be told but eventually it's a battle between you and the emptiness inside before the ultimate.watch as Hermione goes through Hogwarts and beyond as she discovers what she needs and what she doesn't. Her one secret becomes her one goal. When reality and imagination cross each other the results are magnificent.When your emptiness begins to kill yourself what happens then?

A/n : please review just to tell me what's lacking or not this is my first story and i'm trying my best to write it.Have patience cuz it might be a bit confusing

**_The Emptiness within Chapter one: the beginning of life _**

**_Was it a manor or a castle? I don't know but what I do know is that is was time to tell the truth. This morning seven people received the letter: three had already denied every fact of ever becoming part of this group. They had forgotten their ultimate destiny. They weren't coming. Two were not there but were still a part. Two came together to talk, to reveal, to face their destiny. These two will inform the other two and start their ultimate challenge but before that..... They had to remember the beginning before they could end it.  
_**  
It was dark where they met. The atmosphere wasn't creepy or chilly but achingly familiar and so accepting that they dropped their masks. Black eyes met brown. Both were wearing black cloaks with hoods over their faces. There were two things you could notice: their cloaks and the aura of power they were radiating. "It's time", a very feminine voice finally spoke. She was wearing a cloak with blood red patterns at the border. "I know the truth will be told and your name will be cleared", the other one, spoke, also a lady or was it a girl? wearing an identical black cloak but this time it was decorated with angels on the border. "Lumos", a manly voice spoke, "and so it is, I know i told you i come but something changed. Argentum draconus is here also."  
  
Silence as they observed their surroundings: paintings, instruments, desks, books... It was decorated like nothing had happened 5 years ago. Everything was still intach, there was no dust although this place hadn't been entered for a long time.  
  
"I remember a black cloak, the person who guided us at school", she with the black cloak and red patterns whispered as if her voice might taint this room. "Yes so do i", the manly voice spoke. Now that there was light you could see that he wore another identical black cloak with yellowish patterns. The patterns were so beautiful that you could see the sun rising up indicating the beginning of a new day. "And it all began with......."


	2. chapter 2 : the sign

Disclaimer: hp doesn't belong to me everything you don't recognize does

Rating: pg-13 just to be safe

An sorry for updating late I was out of town for the last 6 weeks but I got at least 3 more chapters and again I'm sorry for the well you'll see please read and review

Summary: the truth is going to be told but eventually it's a battle between you and the emptiness inside before the ultimate, watch as Hermione goes through Hogwarts and beyond as she discovers what she needs and what she doesn't. Her one secret becomes her one goal. When reality and imagination cross each other the results are magnificent. When your emptiness begins to kill yourself what happens then?

Captain scarlet penguin keeper aka lunatic with a hero complex: sorry for the late update and thx for your review and what's with the name change?

Satoni thx I'll explain later and at least u reviewed

A/n : please review just to tell me what's lacking or not this is my first story and i'm trying my best to write it.Have patience cuz it might be a bit confusing sorry for the late update I'm trying my best to write . And school started and I was on vacation with almost no pc.

Chapter 2: the sign.

Somewhere in London, a 16- year old was sleeping peacefully when it began the sign, the One dream.

**Begin dream sequence**.

I'm in a forest as I whisper those familiar words, a poem long forgotten but unlocks my hidden power. It tears down the last wall of my heart, my faith will save me and I keep on whispering:

Let the darkness come to me

Let me unlock my power

Let me find peace

Let me find a place,

Somewhere I belong

As long as I'm myself,

As long as my heart has hope

I will survive

I keep on walking deeper into the forest, remembering the good times, I keep on bringing up memories that were buried for so long.

I keep on whispering but I know someone's following me.

I finally reach my destination. I never stop whispering as I feel power engulfing me.

I don't feel numb anymore, I feel alive. My whispering never stops as the power races through and into my every vein and nerve.

All I can think of is: I'm back; my aura turns into a mix of colors. Black and golden being the base as other colours dance with them. My eyes turn emotionless, the same which are used to fight an enemy and again: I'm back.

**End dream sequence.**

Somewhere in Belgium, a girl shot up from her dream. Her eyes widened with fear and acceptance. _so the last one has been found I better contact my superiors, having had the same dream she knew what was going on_

Back in London, the girl, wasn't aware of her destiny, kept on sleeping.


End file.
